


I'm Hiding Myself from You (So, Unravel Me)

by Of_Lights_and_Shadows



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Tokyo Ghoul, Drabble Collection, Multi, Self-Indulgent, yes look at me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 10:57:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8141356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_Lights_and_Shadows/pseuds/Of_Lights_and_Shadows
Summary: Unravel (v.): investigate and solve or explain (something complicated or puzzling).
Their world seems to be dominated by the presence of ghouls, a species simillar to appearance and habits to that of humans, with the exception that the relationship between the two is that of predator and prey and sometimes, said role gets reversed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I promised myself (and a friend) that I'd do this sometime. I really wanted it to be a full story but, with so many others in my mind, and the fact that I can only seem to develop snippets of it made me decide to have them as little drabbles. I'll try to explain the TG universe the best I can for those not familiar, if something isn't clear, please let me know!

 

 

 

_"They are our enemies."_

_"You need to fight, Alec."_

_"If you find one of them, you must kill it."_

_"They just murder and devour. They're not human."_

_"Kill them."_

_"Kill."_

 

**_"Kill."_ **

 

 

 

 

Alec wakes up, covered in sweat. The same old nightmare has plagued yet another night. A night that should have been peaceful. A night spent with his beloved.

He takes a glance on his side, wondering if Magnus was still asleep, but there's no sight of him, just the warmth of the bed to serve as proof that he was there.

 

The door in their shared bedroom is open, and it's that moment that Magnus appears, holding a tray with two cups in his hands.

"You were having a nightmare." A statement, not a question. "I made some tea for you, to help you relax."

 

Alec takes the cup silently, but thankfully. Taking a deep breath, he allows the calming scent of the tea to overwhelm him. It helps him dispel all the dark thoughts that plagued his mind during the witching hour. Just like tonight. And just like all the past nights, Magnus was there, with a cup of tea and a reassuring smile for him, that everything was going to be okay.

 

"What's wrong, Alexander?" Magnus asks, and he has no need to divert his gaze from the cup to Magnus to tell that he's worried.

 

He ponders whether he should speak or not. He's afraid that one morning, he'll wake up with Magnus not being at his side, or that he'll watch as he gets impaled, or, even worse, that he might have been the one to do it.

 

"I will protect you." Magnus whispers. Coffee and tea forgotten, he takes Alec's hands in his.

 

And Alec knows well that Magnus is strong. He has seen him fight, and it's scary. It's scary and beautiful at the same time, and it terrifies him how Magnus would be willing to face the whole world, even worse, his family, for his sake. The Lightwoods are scary in many different ways.

 

"Thank you." he mutters, and he only hopes he'll be strong enough one day to protect Magnus as well.


End file.
